1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to changing curtain devices and more particularly pertains to a new changing curtain device for attaching to a vehicle so that a person may change their clothes in privacy while at a beach or while exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of changing curtain devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,432 describes a tent assembly that is attachable to a vehicle and which uses the vehicle for support. Another type of changing curtain device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,452 which includes a collapsible tent assembly used for providing a bathroom covering. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,853 which includes a portable shower assembly for attaching to a vehicle which can be slidably extended outwardly from a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is collapsible and which may be mounted on the windows of a vehicle to provides a privacy curtain when needed. This will allow for a person to change before or after entering a body of water or before and after exercising.